


Phases

by Fallingtoast, Ghostly_Quest



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: 2 brain cells try to write a fic, ANGST! ANGST! ANGST!, Crack Taken Seriously, Hurt/Comfort, MCR, Not a ship fic, Ooc Xisuma, Oop, Poor Ren, Suspense!! Dram!!! MCR-wait, There are so many tags, Warning for strong language, Wow phases how come your authors let you have 2 angsty characters?, but uuh, but you can try, cause, change my mind, emotions will be had, first fic, forgot the hurt/comfort tag, grian has main character vibes, just another watcher au, lol it wanted to put oof Xisuma which also works, no major character death i promise, oh my god he can’t hear he’s listening to mcr!, ooc everyone tbh but mostly Xisuma, so here it is, takes place in season 7, thats the wrong portal, there will be emotions, they’re artists and they’re trying, this will be a picture book, unreliable authors, unreliable grian, uuh this might be a givin, wait grian, woop, ya know, you can’t stop us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingtoast/pseuds/Fallingtoast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Quest/pseuds/Ghostly_Quest
Summary: The watchers think they know best.But as he stepped through the swirling portal, Grian knew otherwise.Too bad the things you run from always catch up.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 99
Kudos: 183





	1. Prologue

“Stress!! I can not stress enough...” The screen flickers.

“Who is this Grian fellow you keep talking about? Im Poultry Man!” Laughter distorts and twists as the screen changes again.

“Guys? Is… is that… Herobrine?!?!?”

“No!! No he did not!! He did!! He's built his base one block taller!! Well if it's a build battle he wants, it's a build battle he'll get!” the screen flickers faster and faster, garbled bits of sentences and laughter filtering through until it stops. Pausing on Grian, his eyes closed, laughing and carefree.

Two figures stand before it, engulfed in shadows.

One turns to the other and speaks, “Time well spent, but doomed to end.” their four wings shifting in the dim light.

“Indeed.” Hums the other, her sharp teeth twisting into a smile, “I believe it is time for our little bird to return to the nest”

“But he has flown far.” The first figure returns their eyes to the screen, “With his wings spread wide, he would not see the path we lay for him.”

“Then I suppose we must fetch him ourselves?” Four wings turn again, facing the far too wide grin of the other.

“I suppose we must.”

  
  
  



	2. I'm not ok (I promise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bread: And here we have it people! the long awaited first chapter!! 
> 
> Ghost: Emphasis on long awaited
> 
> Bread: Sorry this took so long, but as we've said, it might take a while for us to get this story rolling (as of posting this we're halfway done with the second chapter pls help)
> 
> Ghost: We wanted to have more chapters written before posting the first one but we've kept you in suspense long enough!!
> 
> Bread: and thank you all so much for your lovely reviews!! they fuel my soul and my motivation XD we will try to reply to every one we get!
> 
> Ghost: And now! Without further a due!

Grian awoke with sunlight dancing on his eyes.  _ Ugh _ with a muffled groan he rolled over, his wings fluffing out and flopping over the side of the bed. “Mmmph five more minutes.” he mumbled to himself. Just five more minutes, then he’d get up. Yeah, for sure. Definitely. 

Still, the sunlight fell onto him. 

After a few moments more he sat up with a sigh. “Well I’m up.” He stood, yawned and made his way out to the rest of his base.

“Time to make that everyone else’s problem!”

Poorly concealed laughter rang out as Grian flew away from Scar’s base. “Another door for me,” he lightly sang. Today was a good day. Sure maybe he woke up a bit too early, but he got a door from it, so Grian didn’t mind. More laughter bubbled up in his chest as he did a loop in the air, letting gravity take over as he plummeted back towards the jungle canopy. Flaring his wings out at the last second, propelling himself back into the sky.  _ Hmm... _ He hovered in the air, getting a good view of his base. 

“I think I’ll work on some terraforming today, the hill could be extended out back a bit…” he trailed off, trying to picture how it would look. “Hmmmmm”

He touched down outside his mansion and began rummaging through the ever growing chest monster for an axe. “Time to clear out some trees!”

\---(as joe hills would say, TIIIIIIME SKIP!!)

Several hours later Grian was still clearing out trees.  _ Why did I build in a jungle? Why?  _ Clearing away what had to be the thousandth vine, he heard a small, but audible chirp.

Grian gasped, freezing in his tracks. The chirp came again… from his left!

“Pesky bird?” Eyes sparkling and smile wide he went towards the sound

Following twists and turns in the foliage until..

There!! A small purple parrot sat perched in a bush. “Pesky bird!” Grian laughed, pulling out a handful of seeds, “been a while since I’ve seen one of you around! H-hey wait! Where are you going?!”

The strange small bird had turned and clambered through the bush. Grian quickly followed after, only to stop dead, the seeds falling from his hand.

Eyes wide he backed away. The structure stood innocently in the jungle. Weathered and worn and covered in vines, it looked like it had been there since the world generated. At a distance, it could easily be mistaken for a jungle temple. 

Oh how Grian wished it was a jungle temple. 

But jungle temples don’t form out of obsidian.

Jungle temples don’t have stained glass windows. 

Jungle temples don’t have that wretchedly familiar symbol carved from bedrock.

_ No. _

Stumbling one step back.

Then, another. 

Then branches were tearing at his face and arms as he ran from the jungle. Breath coming in sharp uneven gasps, his eyes darted around. Wildly looking for a place to take off.

_ No No No No No No NO NO NO NO  _ **_NO_ **

_ Home I gotta get home- There! _

With one powerful flap of his wings Grian soared through the gap in the canopy, wasting no time in heading for his starter base. 

As he flew his breathing began to even out. Maybe it was just a glitch?

_ He knew it wasn’t. _

_ Yeah a glitch.  _ He could hope right? He still slammed the door shut when he reached his hobbit hole. It was a cozy place alright. A lot different than his base in season six, his starter base consisted of warm wooden tones and soft lantern lights. Immediately he felt a bit more relaxed.

Grian sighed shaking out his ruffled wings, trying to alleviate some of the tension that had settled in his shoulders.  _ Breath Grian. Breath. _

He breathed. 

_ Maybe I’m just…. _ He glanced out the window, “tired.”

He had been in that jungle all day, and he hadn’t slept well the night before either. It was possible he had misinterpreted what it was- if it was even there at all.

“Right then.” He said to himself, “to bed. I’ll sort this out tomorrow.”

His heart rate calming he climbed the stairs.

Only for it to shoot back up as he stood in the open doorway.

Grian felt as though all the air had been sucked from his lungs. His room was covered in paper. Drawings of tall winged creatures dotted the wall, scrawling words had been scattered about, and on his bed, on his bed lay a cloak _his cloak_ made of shadows and feathers, deep purples and blacks and there above it all was a sign, with a glowing eye that read

We are watching

Faster than he had ever moved before he was dashing back down the stairs, a rocket in hand to boost his speed. Eyes wild, feathers ruffled, he hardly spared a glance back as he bolted from his house. The flight to his panic room was a blur, but as he curled against the back wall, he knew.

**_They found him_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bread: ......
> 
> Ghost:......
> 
> Bread: hope you like the cliffhanger don't kill us byyyyyyyee! <3
> 
> Ghost: >:3c


	3. It’s Not A Fashion Statement, It’s A Fucking Deathwish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghost: Ope he done got fuckin’ snatched!  
> Bread: *uncontrollable snickering*  
> ...  
> Bread: anyways sorry for the long wait-  
> Ghost: here’s an equally long chapter!

Cleo touched down in the shopping district with perhaps a little less grace than she’d like. But you couldn't blame her, with the head hunt in full swing, everyone was a little on edge. It's not her fault the hermits were so eager for blood, _except, it totally is_ she thought with a slight grin. She did, after all, put thirty two diamond blocks on the line. 

And speaking of diamonds, Cleo was making her way to the diamond pile, a block in hand for an extension to the head hunt platform. She had scarcely taken two steps, however, when sounds of grating stones met her ears, and the ground trembled beneath her feet.

“What in the world?” Cleo muttered to herself. Drawing her sword, she quietly moved to the source of the disturbance. 

Turning the corner by Doc’s book stand she saw a tower, made of obsidian rising imposingly into the sky, and down at it’s base, stood two figures clocked in shadow.

No…

Cleo’s eyes widened, they _were_ shadows. They seemed to be speaking with each other, garbled sentences and gesturing hands, one seemed to huff slightly before disappearing. No particles, no sound, just… gone.

The other stood there for a moment before looking up the tower, shaking its head and vanishing as well. 

“Oh that… that's spooky” communicator in hand, she quickly sent a message into the chat

|ZombieCleo: @everyone hey guys? Something

|weird just happened.

|Get to the shopping district. X you especially. 

It was mid morning by the time Grian had worked up enough courage to leave his panic room. His wings were stiff from the cold stone wall he had been leaning against, and they were absolutely itching to fly. 

But today the sky filled him with unease. Granted, the watchers probably would have acted by now if they were going to do something. _They must be planning something._ Grian shuddered at the thought. For now, he’d stay on guard, laylow, and pretend that everything was normal until he figured out how to deal with this.

Grian had made some decent progress on his base when his communicator went off. 

  
  


(10) new messages ZombieCleo and (9) others

|ZombieCleo: @everyone hey guys? Something

|weird just happened.

|Get to the shopping district. X you especially. 

|Xisuma: ??

|joehillssays: what’s happening Cleo?

|ZombieCleo: something weird. It’s hard to

|explain, teleportation is off

|right?

|Xisuma:?!?!?

|ZombieCleo: might just be some weird fucking

|endermen but… it 

|doesn't explain the tower.

|Xisuma: Language!!

|Xisuma: i’ll be there as fast as i can

|Docm77: Finally something interesting omw

|cubfan123: was by the shopping district, be

|there soon

  
  
  


Grian frowned at the messages, 

“That doesn't sound good.” He hesitated on the steps of his base, eyes shifting from his portal to the sky and back again. Then he grabbed some rockets from a nearby chest, for now, he’ll avoid portals where he can. _The sky might be a bit safer._ Grian lingerd just a few moments more, before giving a quick flap of his wings, firing rockets as he went.

  
  
  


He saw the tower long before he landed, bile rising in his throat as he descended onto the mooshroom island. Familiar chills ran down Grian’s spine as his eyes locked on the bedrock symbol and oh so recognizable towers. Ultimately it was Doc who snapped him out of his stupor.

“Of course we should explore it! Glitch or no, there’s probably something worth seeing in there.” The creeper hybrid was all but growling. From the looks of things this argument had been going on for a while already. Gathered by the base of the tower were quite a few hermits. Ren, Joe, False and Cleo were standing a bit further away, where Doc, Cub and Scar were closer to the tower.

“I’m sorry,” False cut in, folding her arms across her chest as she glared at Doc, “but a tower made _entirely_ of _obsidian_ , with **_bedrock_ **accents?! Yeah, no. This is the third shadiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. We are not going in there.”

“Alright y’all that's enough.” Joe stepped in, “whether to explore or not to explore is a question that should be answered when Xisuma and the others get here. Wouldn't you agree Grian?”

“Oh! Hey dude, didn't see you there.” Ren greeted. And just like that Grian felt every eye in the Plaza on him. Quite possibly more eyes than he could see. Before he could think of how to respond, Xisuma touched down by the group. 

“X!” Doc called out, “good you’re finally here!! Man, you’re with me on this right? we gotta check it ou-”

“No.” 

“But-”

“I said. No.” Xisuma’s tone was cold. Colder than Grian had ever heard it before. It sent chills running through his wings. Doc took a step back.

“...X? Are you.. Are you good man?” 

“None of you are allowed to enter this place! Not under any circumstances.”

Cleo hesitated before asking, “Do you know what it is?” 

“Yes. This is something I recognize.” Grian could swear his blood froze at Xisuma’s words. “It spells nothing but trouble. And so do those… _things”_ he all but spat the word, “you saw Cleo. They are something I had hoped we would never run into.”

Scar, who had been quiet until this point asked, “what, what are they?”

“Nothing you ever want to run into. If anyone sees them tell me immediately. Do _not_ engage them. And get away as fast as you can. And again do **_not_ **enter this tower. I have some code to look through.”

And with that he readied his rockets and flew away. 

Soon, the other hermits began to disperse. First Beef and Etho, then Scar, then False. Cleo, Joe, Doc and Cub seemed to linger by the tower. And Grian? Grian was doing his best to not let panic overwhelm him. _If Xisuma reacted like that to a tower, how will he react once he knows I’m the reason they’re here?_

“Grian? You okay man?” Ren’s worried voice rang through his ears.

_Words Grian! You have to reply with words!_ “Y-yeah, it's just…” he paused, “spooky, ya know?” _Well done, you are a functioning human being who totally isn’t panicking._

“I feel you there my dude. Weird endermen, towers appearing out of nowhere, maybe we should head back to our bases yeah? Building something might help.”

“Y-yeah alright…” shifting his wings around, he turned to go. Best to pretend everything was normal, for now. _For as long as I can_

Grian looked back at his friend, “Thanks Ren.” 

  
  


Ren got back to his base as the sun was setting, casting its last dying rays across the ocean where they scattered in the surf. The view from loser island truly was beautiful. And Ren spent a total of half a minute looking at it before returning to his base. It wouldn't build itself, after all.

Nail after nail, plank after wooden plank. He quickly fell into the rhythm of building. After several hours he took a step back to look at what he had done. 

“Ladies get in line!” he preened, holding his hands up to frame his build. _So far! So good!_ Ren grinned as he took a few more steps backwards, hoping to get a better view, when he bumped into something. A startled noise wheezed out of him as two large arms wrapped suddenly around his waist. Before he could even think to ask what was going on, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghost: Did you think we meant Grian? >:3  
> Bread: WE GOT ‘EM LADS!!!! *hyper high five’s ghost*
> 
> EDIT* I had to fix it to look good on mobile.... it was just really bad TnT -Ghost


	4. This is how I disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bread: bet y’all are wondering what happened to Ren :3c  
> Totally real Ghost: *witty remark*  
> Bread: haha yeah classic Ghost

Grian poured every ounce of his attention into his base. Better to think about color pallets and block choice, than the trouble brewing on the server, and the eyes he knew followed him home. Best not to think about the eyes that were probably following his every move. _Eyes watching him in the tower eyes watching him build eyes watching always watching-_

He placed the concret down perhaps a bit harder than necessary. 

“No, enough of that.” Grian sighed. 

It had been a quiet day. No new towers. No ominous notes. No updates from Xisuma. But the quiet had not been peaceful for Grian. It felt like the calm before a big storm, like the moment before the axe fell. But he could do nothing about it, so he built. He worked until he ran out of resources, and, despite his lingering dread, he was quite proud of how much he had accomplished. 

“Hmm out of dark prismarine… and no diamonds left to buy any with.. again... Well I guess it's as good a time as any to take a break.” Grian mused, as he leaned against the cool stone stairs of his base. _Scar and I better pick up the pace on the Head Hunt._

“And speak of the devil!” Grian chuckled as his communicator pinged. 

(4) new messages from GoodTimesWithScar

|GoodTimesWithScar: Hey G-man! You been 

|exploring in the jungle recently?

|GoodTimesWithScar: I found something

|kinda weird near your base and i’m a little

|spooked

|GoodTimesWithScar: It almost looks like a

|temple, but made of obsidian?? Something

|about it feels… weird

|GoodTimesWithScar: Have you seen it and

|should we check it out?

  
  


Aaaaand there went any sense of relaxation Grian had been feeling.

He was in the air before he even finished typing out his reply.

|Grian: don't move i'll be right there.

_I should have hidden it! Just flying away like that! I Should've known someone else could find it._ In a matter of minutes he was above the temple, and Scar, who was reaching for the door 

_Oh god_ \- “ **Scar**!!” Grian yelled diving towards him.

“Oh hey Gria- _OOF_ ” Scar barely managed to greet him, before Grian bowled him over. “Grian?! What in the world?!?”

“Scar! Are you alright? Did anything weird happen?” Grian asked frantically.

“Other than the weather forecast being wrong? I’m fine” at Grian’s confused look Scar elaborated, “If I’d known it’d be raining Grians I would have worn a helmet.”

“Oh!” Grian said, realizing he was still sprawled on top of Scar, he quickly scrambled off, “sorry about that.” 

“It’s fine!” Scar laughed, “but maybe warn a guy next time?” 

“Yeah of course,” Grian forced a smile, “now what do you say to going and raising some points for the head hunt? I hear we’re falling behind.” Grian mentaly patted himself on the back for such a valid excuse.

“That sounds good!” Scar said. _Yes!_ “Maybe we’ll get some ideas while we check out this temple.” Scar continued, turning to look at the temple. _No!_

“Temple? Why would you wanna go in there? It’s probably empty? And how did you find it anyways?” _Stall for time, stall for time Grian, stalling for time is good._

Scar looked back at grian, “oh I was just wandering, but I felt this… pull? Pull isn’t the right word, but like.. like my crystals! But, weird somehow?” 

“What!” Grian squeaked, his voice oddly loud in the usually noisy jungle…. it was too quiet. His heart leaped in his throat, in the quiet was when _things_ listened best. 

“Yeah I think it might be some kind of magic! It might help me enhance the power in my crystals!” Scar’s eyes lit up, “Imagine the possibilities!” He rocked back on his heels before turning towards the temple once again, moving forward.

“OR!” Grian shouted, latching onto Scar’s sleeve, “we could not and say we did?” Confused green met shifting purple as Grian looked everywhere but at Scar. _I need to get him out of here! If they find out he has magic…_ Grian shuddered, glancing around almost frantically, trying to spot something he knew he would never be able to spot.

“Are you ok?” The sincere question caught him off guard.

“W-what?” 

“Grian, you’ve been acting strange since you got here, I know you don’t really believe in my magic, but you’ve never seemed this… I don’t know, distressed about it.” Scar slumped a bit,

“If my magic has been making you uncomfortable you should have told me, I’ll… I’ll try to keep it away from you if you want?”

“No, no that! That’s not it.” Grian said, “The magic is fine and all it’s.. it’s just! This!” He gestured to the temple “These weird obsidian builds that are popping up! What if those.. things! Show up while we’re in there?”

Scar blinked, “Obsidian… you think this is connected to the tower in the shopping district?”

_Oh brilliantly done_. Grian barley resisted slapping himself 

“I-I mean why take the chance right? X said not to mess with the tower… it makes sense he wouldn’t want us to go in here either.”

“Do you think he knows it’s here?” Scar asked, “If we’re the first to find it…” Grian’s heart did a weird flip in his throat as Scar pulled out his communicator. “Maybe we should message him.”

“NO!” He yelped, reaching to knock it out of Scar’s hand.

“Grian?! Wh-” Scar raised his communicator above his head, “what the heck!?” 

Their brief struggle was interrupted however, as two resounding dings rang from both their communicators. Grian and Scar looked at each other before looking at the messages that were quickly pouring in.

(6) Messages from Docm77 and Xisuma

|Docm77: X!! Get here now

|Xisuma: doc?? What happened? what’s

|wrong?

|Docm77: you know how you said we need to

|avoid those weird endermen?

|Xisuma: you saw them!?!

|Docm77: did more than that! I threw a trident

|at it and I almost hit ren i think it was trying

|to take him

|Xisuma: YOU DID WHAT I’m on my way what

|are your coords

The messages kept coming. Concerned hermits chiming in asking if Ren was ok, but Grian barely registered them, _it was trying to take ren why ren I haven’t spoken to him much this season what do they want with him how did doc scare them off is this my fault-_

“Grian?” Scar asked quietly. He looked shaken. 

“I- we should check on him, on them” Grian said, his voice surprisingly steady. Scar nodded and the two of them quickly left, rising into the sky on rockets and wings. The temple forgotten, sitting quietly on the jungle floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghost: This chapter brought to you by the lovely Shi-on I owe them my soul for the amazing art they did!!  
> Bread: And also all of you lovely commenters!!!! Leave comments pls they give me life!!  
> Ghost: Also feel free to yell at us on tumblr @spooky-cave-noises and @etchy-a-sketchy!!!


	5. Teenagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bread:...
> 
> Ghost: What did we ask of you? WHAT DID WE ASK?! one simple request ;n;
> 
> Bread, holding out hands in a pleading manner: c-comment pls 
> 
> Ghost: @PurpleColaTrickster you are the only valid person! You feed us thank
> 
> Bread whispering: y’all pls read end notes

Thorns dug into his thumb as he carefully trimmed the leaves around the rose bush. 

Doc didn’t mind however, he kept his yard looking nice, _unlike some neighbors_ he had standards and he was going to stick to them.

He could have stayed there longer, tending to his garden in the shadow of the goat. Had his hearing not been as sharp as it is, he might have completely missed the odd sound.

A pause in the breeze followed by a pop and a whoosh.

Doc turned from his flowers and froze.

The figure stood tall-taller than he was- it turned its head-

The trident was in the air before he even realized he had equipped it.

He caught a glimpse of, _dear god that’s a lot of eyes,_ before the figure vanished. Something red fell to the ground with a heavy thump as his trident sailed inches above it. Straight through the spot where that thing had stood, _floated?_ Warily he stepped forward, calling his trident back as he approached the figure on the ground.

.

.

.

“REN!?! OH GOD _REN_!!!”

An hour later Ren was still dead to the world, and, as he sat listening to his admin ranting at him, Doc wished he was as well.

“Xisuma, man, listen.” Doc cut in, Xisuma’s mouth snapping shut in the middle of his lecture. “I know you're worried, how do you think I feel?!? I found him.”

“Yeah,” Xisuma scoffed “ ‘found’ ” And Doc felt what little was left of his patience, _SNAP_.

“Yes! Found! Or maybe they found me. It doesn’t matter! The point is I was just minding my own business, it showed up out of _nowhere_! And as I see it, we should count ourselves lucky I have good reflexes, who knows what it would have done with Ren if I hadn’t scared it off”

“Scare it- _YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU MIGHT HAVE DONE_!” Xisuma boomed.

Doc’s eye widened, taken aback by the admin’s sudden rage, before he growled back, “Then by all means! _Tell me._ ”

But as Xisuma opened his mouth a cough came from the doorway.

“Doc? Xisuma?” 

The two hermits turned to see Grian and Scar standing there. Worry etched into their faces. There was a moment of tense silence before Xisuma abruptly stood.

“Just tell me when he wakes up.” 

Doc waves him off “yeah. Sure man”

The jungle hermits quickly stepped aside as Xisuma all but stormed past them. And not a beat later he was gone.

“So.” Doc drawled, “What are you two doing here?”

“We saw the messages in chat and got worried,” Scar told him. _Uuh, duh?_ Grian thought that would have been obvious. 

Doc groans “Did you not read the whole thing?” 

The two paused as Grian not so subtly pulled out his communicator.

(10) messages from Docm77, Xisuma and 5 others

|Xisuma: YOU DID WHAT I’m on my way what are 

|your coords

|Docm77: at my base, by the goat- moving Ren to

|a bed now

|iskall85: is Ren ok? 

|Falsesymmetry: do you need some help? What

|if it is still around?

|joehillssays: seconded, i can fly by if you need

|anything

|cubfan123: :0

|Xisuma: everyone stay where you are or go home!

|Do NOT go searching about or come to check on him

|Docm77: i dont know hes kinda just passed out 

|where it dropped him

|Docm77: i will give you updates on his condition 

|Xisuma: Stress can you to bring some potions and 

|look him over, be fast but stay in the overworld

|Stressmonster: of course i'll be there in a jiffy

  
  


_Oh._

“Can we stay for a bit?” Scar asked.

“You’re already here so why not?” Doc gestured for them to come in.

There's another pause in the conversation as Grian and Scar shuffle into the room and pull up chairs next to the half creeper.

Ren, for his part, was breathing peacefully; Completely unaware of the three worried gazes around him.

“Doc, what happened?” Grian asked hesitantly.

Doc sighed, “As I just told our grumpy admin, I don't really know. One second I'm working with my roses and the next I'm throwing a trident at this… thing. It vanished and Ren fell to the ground.”

Grian felt his stomach flip in worry “You attacked it?!?!”

“Well what else was I supposed to do!” Doc hissed, throwing his arms up “Like hell I was gonna let it take him!!”

“But what did it want with him?” Scar’s quiet voice cut in for the first time since they'd gotten there.

Doc sighed again, crossing his arms. “I don't know.” frustration was clear in his voice. “Somethings not right. And I've got a gut feeling that whatever those freaky mobs are, they are at the center of it all.”

There was a gleam in his eyes that set Grian on edge, Doc was smart- _Scary_ smart. If he found out Grian had connections to this mess as well.. Grian wasn't sure he wanted to know what would happen.

“Are you alright? By The way?” Scar’s voice once again roused Grian from his darkening thoughts.

“Yeah, I'm fine is the thing! It never made a move towards me, even after I attacked it.” he huffed, “but from how our admin was going on and on earlier, you would have thought I'd triggered a stack of tnt or something.”

The sound of rockets drew their attention to the front door yet again as Stress walked in soon after. 

“ ‘ello loves, is everything alright?”

“Oh, hello Stress.” Doc greeted her as she began looking over Ren, “he hasn't really stirred much since I found him.”

“Hmm” Stress hummed as she pulled a couple potions and bandages from her inventory, “well let's see what I can do, it's getting a bit crowded in here though..” she trailed off, giving a pointed look to Scar and Grian.

“O-oh! We’ll be on our way then, right Grian?” 

“Yeah, let us know how he does ok? A-and if you figure something out?” 

“I'll let you know”

“Alright then, we'll see you later” Scar said, and the jungle duo left.

Doc mulled over his thoughts as Stress worked, it wasn't long after Scar and Grian left that she spoke again

“Well! He seems to be fine! Here” she dumped several potions into his arms.

“Give him one health potion tomorrow and put regen on the cut on his head and he should be back to full health soon enough.”

Doc spluttered, “w-wait your leaving him with me?”

“Well, yeah what? Do you expect me to lug him halfway round the map to my base? Besides , you're a Doctor and you can take care of him.”

“I am a scientist!”

“And I’m not a vet but here we are”

Before Doc could utter another word Stress waved goodbye and launched off in the same direction she had come. Leaving Doc with a still, very much so, passed out Ren.

Doc looked from the potions in his arms, to his friend. Before sighing yet again and going to start on dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bread: lol jk kk I started college again don’t worry the fic’s not dead- I am!
> 
> Ghost: …I have no excuses…
> 
> Bread:...
> 
> Bread:...
> 
> Bread: well anyways! Remember to comment! :3


	6. You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bread: Not gonna lie, I’m hyped for this chapter!!
> 
> Ghost: … you wrote so many words :eyesemoji:
> 
> Bread: I did indeed! *passes out*

When Grian woke up that morning, he woke up with anxiety turning in his gut. Once he and Scar had gotten back from Docs, they had quickly retreated to their own bases. The temple had not been mentioned. Scar had looked so utterly tired, and with the worry that was eating at Grian, he knew he must have looked similarly exhausted.

Still, Grian knew that Scar would be back to asking questions when his head was a bit clearer. And, if Grian was being honest with himself, he was dreading their next meet up.

Grian glanced at the near stack of cod heads he had collected, before this whole mess had started. 

_We do still need to get heads for the head hunt._

“Hey actually!” Grian spoke aloud at the thought. “That might be the perfect distraction!”

Despite the bags beneath his eyes, Grian smiled. This might be the perfect thing to take Scar’s mind off of, well, everything!

And, causing a little mischief might be good for him as well. Sue him! This whole mess had Grian stressed beyond belief. He deserved to cause a little chaos. _Self care!_

_Hmmm looks like I’m also running low on rockets…_

Welp! That settled it! To the shopping district he went.

As he flew, Grian refused to think of the chest full of supplies stored away in his hobbit hole. Refused to think about the several stacks of rockets he surely had, sitting uselessly in chests. He absolutely refused to acknowledge that he didn't even technically need them.

When he gets to the shopping district, he refuses to look at the tower. Nope!

He doesn't see it! It doesn't exist!

After making a quick stop at tango’s rocket shop, he made his way over to the head hunt platform.

“Alright, who’s on the chopping block today” he grinned, looking over the

Board.

_Hmmm B-dubs_...

Grian hadn't seen much of the other builder this season, despite the whole mansion deal they had made in the last.

“Grian!”

Grian nearly jumped out of his skin and the unexpected voice. Then sighed, he had been getting startled a lot these past few days.

He turned to see Scar waving at him from the other side of the platform. _He must have been dropping off some heads… perfect!_

“Hey Scar!” Grian called back, snatching the bounty paper from the board. “What do you make of this?”

“Well someone seems to be feeling better!” Scar chuckled as he drew nearer, then his tone softened, “You had me worried yesterday.” 

Guilt shot through Grian as he forced a small smile, “Yeah, sorry about that I… I haven’t been feeling that great recently” _come on Grian! Say something reassuring!_ “Been spending too much time on my base is all! Probably not getting enough sleep.” 

Scar’s brows furrowed. _Fuck!_ _I made him more worried!_

“Anyways!” Grian hurried on, brandishing the bounty paper yet again, “I think this would make for a perfect break from all that building!”

“Oh wow!” Scar whistled, “That’s a lot of points.” 

“I know right?” He laughed, “I think it’s time we pay Bdubs a visit!”

Soon enough, the duo was a good deal of points higher, Bdubs had a few new stacks of golden carrots, and Grian was feeling better than he had in what felt like weeks. Between the guillotine, leading Bdubs with a trail of carrots, _and then thE CHICKEN-_

Grian wheezed at the memory, that timing was _perfect_. And to top it all off, it seemed like Scar had forgotten all about the temple. 

Yeah, today had been a much needed rest.

Speaking of rest… Grian stretched his arms and wings, casting a longing glance at the bed he'd set up in the, admittedly rather empty, mansion.

His plans on actually going to sleep early were dashed by the buzzing in his pocket. Pulling out his communicator he was equal parts of realife and dread.

(1) New message from Docm77

|Docm77: Rens awake.

___________________________

When Ren woke up that morning, he woke up on a mountain of pillows and soft blankets. He also woke up with a splitting headache. A headache made worse by the sunlight, falling from between the curtains and landing across his face.

“Uuuugh” Ren moaned, slowly pulling himself upright. He brought a hand to his head, pressing his palm against his temple

“... bandages?” He asked, his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

“What hit me?” Ren tried to sort out his thoughts as he looked around the unfamiliar room. _Where am I?_ This wasn't his room. That much was clear at least, the attention to detail in the wooden walls and the neat, polished furniture, was this Bdub’s work? 

_Hmm the color pallet doesn't seem like something he’d normally use though…_

His train of thought was utterly derailed however when his eyes landed on a calendar, more specifically, the date on said calendar. 

“OH JEEZE PAMELA!!!” 

In an instant he had flung himself from the bed, grabbing an elytra that was resting on a chair by the door and was bolting down the stairs. He barley fumbled with the door before lurching past it. Ren thought he might have heard something, a voice, calling out to him, but soon it was lost to the rush of the wind and rockets.

___________________________

When Doc woke up that morning, he woke up tired. _Really_ tired.

He had been awake for most of the night watching over Ren. He had no idea what they were facing, not really. The half creeper had no way of knowing if whatever it was would come back, or if it would try to take Ren again. So, with coffee and worry as his company, he sat in that chair by the door till dawn.

It was after maybe the fifth time his head fell from his hand that he grudgingly got up for yet another cup of coffee. 

The same thoughts that had been stewing in his mind all night circled again through his mind as he made his way down stairs.

_Why_

That was the biggest question.

Why Ren, out of all of them, why was he the one attacked? _Taken?_ _Targeted?_

Doc had no answers to this, so then his mind moved to what.

What was that thing? He had gotten the barest glimpse of it, but he had seen enough to know it was tall. Taller than an enderman, with far, _far_ to many eyes. 

He mulled over the figure. There had been something stark white against it, a cloak of some kind? Or wings perhaps? 

It could teleport players.

That- well, aside from the eyes- was probably the most terrifying thing about it. Sure, players could on occasion teleport. Ender eyes, chorus fruits, and if the admin of a world allowed it, players could teleport and be teleported to one another; but for a mob - _if that's even what they are-_ to teleport a player… Doc had no clue what kind of effects that could leave.

_We’ll just have to wait till Ren wakes up_ , Doc sighed into the steam that rose in lazy swirls from his mug. _Maybe then we can get some answers._

He tilted his head back intending on taking a small sip of the brew. 

_CRASH_ BANG _SKIIIIID_

_THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP_

The loud series of noises splashed an unfortunate amount of the scalding coffee into Doc’s mouth, and the rest down his face, as he startled violently away from the blur of dog ears and sunglasses that came barreling down the stairs past him. 

_“REN!!???!?!”_ Doc spluttered. Quickly trying to wipe the burning liquid from his eye.

But Ren had already lifted off from the front steps. 

Recovering as quickly as he could, Doc bolted back upstairs for hie elytra, intent on following his friend before he got himself into trouble.

.

..

…

“Ren.” Doc’s voice was deathly calm as he addressed the now empty, and more importantly, elytraless room.

“You are in _soooo_ much trouble.”

___________________________

It was midmorning by the time Ren landed in Dead Dog Gulch, landed being used as quite a generous term.

With a loud groan and shaking hands, Ren slowly pushed himself to his feet. There was no time for him to reflect on his less than graceful landing. He was by the water tower, still a good ways away from the Gulch, but the elyta would carry him no further.

Noon was approaching, and with it, the Duel. A fight that was long overdue, and a life on the line. Pam’s life, to be exact.

“Don’t’cha worry Pam” Ren spoke as he made how way towards the valley. “That no good cow wrangling thief won't stand a chance against Ren the Kid.” 

As the sun beat down on Kid’s shoulders, he could’ve sworn he was forgetting something. Something about the beef thief, something about the elytra on his back, and the strangely empty town he was entering.

His head was feeling as Hazy as the desert air.

He pushed the thoughts aside. Now wasn't the time for thinking! It was time for action! 

___________________________

It was nearly noon when Doc touched down in the dusty biome. 

He was hot.

He was tired.

And he was near sick with worry.

He had searched every place he could think of for the injured hermit. from around his base, to loser island, and everywhere in between. The Gulch was one of the last places that Ren had been working on that Doc had thought to check. 

Slowly, he made his way down the main road. It was a small town, just a few houses and a saloon bordering the road that lead to the court house. 

The court house, where atop it, a figure stood silhouetted by the sun. Doc squinted against the glare as he approached. It swayed slightly, before seeming to notice him. 

The figure stopped swaying.

Doc stopped walking. 

There was a tense moment of silence, before the figure reared back with an audible inhale of breath- before leaping from the roof of the building, letting out an ear-shattering-

**_“YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWW!!!!!!”_ **

Doc could only stare, open mouthed, as he watched Ren launch back to his feet.

“YOU DIRTY BOVINE BANDIT GIVE ‘ER BACK!!!” Ren yelled, waving a crossbow about wildly. “Pam’s done NOTHING to ya!! An’ I, Ren The Kid, won't let ‘cha get way with this!!!”

Doc flinched back, “Woah! Wait a sec- _Ren?_ Is that you? What happened to ya man?” 

Abruptly Ren stopped shouting. He tilted his head, and peered over his sunglasses at Doc, an odd look on his face beneath the oversized cowboy hat perched on his head.

After another beat of tense silence, Doc tried again.

“It's just me man, Doc? You remember me don't you?”

“Doc….” Ren squinted at him further, before his eyes widened, then he slowly pushed the dark glasses back into place.

Ren took a step back, his grip tightening on the cross bow he now held still by his side.

“ _Holiday_.” he breathed. Doc flinched at the tone.“So you've finally come to face me.”

“.... _What?_ ”

Ren gave a dark chuckle, “After all these years” his voice was low, almost a growl, “I was expect’n a cow thief, but this is almost better. It’s high noon and I ain’t lett’n ya get away so easy this time.”

…

…

…

_Wait._

_Was that a_ **_Southern_ ** _accent?!_

Doc’s temple throbbed.

He had been awake all night. Looking after his friend. Then. He had spent all morning- Worried out of his mind- searching. Scouring every place he could think of, looking for him. 

And here was.

Playing cowboy.

Well.

Ren wanted to play?

Doc would play.

“Alright. Fine.” Doc pulled out his bow. “Ten paces?”

Ren grinned, “Then fire.” 

The sun blazed down on them as they faced each other. Doc took the opportunity to really look at Ren. 

He was dressed in what looked to be a hastily thrown together sheriff costume, the heat making his image sway in the dust…. _Wait…_

Doc’s eyebrow raised.

….. _huh_.

Then the court bell tolled and Ren was turning around, so Doc did the same.

“One.” Ren counted. They both took a step.

“...Two.” Doc continued, and they took another.

“....”

“Three.” Doc said again, after a pause. He heard boots scuff against the road.

“Fou-”

- _THUMP._

Doc spun around incredulously to see Ren lying face down in the dirt. Doc gave a long suffering sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and putting away the sleeping potion dipped arrows he had brought. 

“Well, that was easier than I expected.” 

He walked calmly over to his friend, “Alright you, we’re heading out.”

This was not the first time he had dragged a hermit back to a recovery room, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. Lucky for him, Ren was limp as a sack of potatoes, and was easily hefted over Doc’s shoulders.

Ren mumbled out a garbled laugh, “last ride outta town.”

“Oh?” Doc chuckled, attempting to slip into a southern drawl, “And where’re you headed son?”

Ren gave a noncommittal hum before sighing sadly and replying, “No’ere special.”

Doc gave an exasperated laugh, “Sounds like a nice place, I’ve always wanted to go there.” then he shook his head with a huff, “Now back to bed with you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bread: *cowboy intensifies*
> 
> Ghost: *visible fear* ┌(=^‥^=)┐
> 
> *Edit 2/1/2021- Ghost: I had to reupload the picture for some reason, also if you are seeing this apologies for how long this fic has gone without an update, Bread and I are still very much invested in this fic and are working towards getting the next chapter out. I hope you all will hang on while we work to get it done :3

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, only one author can swear, and neither can spell!
> 
> Welcome to our fic! Shenanigans are due to ensue.... once we get ahead on chapters a bit, updates are predicted to be slow for a while, but hopefully once they get rolling they’ll stay consistent, it’s our fist fic!! Wish us luck!
> 
> Ghost- >:3c
> 
> Bread- ^w^/


End file.
